


Valentine's Day

by NAOA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA
Summary: After hearing some not nice things said about him, France decides to get revenge in a more passive aggressive manner. one shot
Kudos: 5





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was one of my early fanfictions for Hetalia back in 2012 and one of my first few published fanfics ever, I think. It's kinda just dumb cute. Please enjoy.

France skipped cheerfully down the hall. Not really skipping but with a definite spring in his step. He was head-over-heals happy today. It was Valentine's day, a day he looked forward to immensely. He carried flowers to brighten up the conference room and hopefully put everyone in a a good mood. He was about to open the door when he heard talking from inside. He was eager to hear how everyone was going spend their Valentine's day, so he stopped and listened. He could here England inside.

"Oh it's not that. It's just; I wish the meeting wasn't on Valentine's day, you know how annoying that idiot France gets. Like he wants us all to have some big orgy. He really can be irritating."

"Oh, I don't know man, he's not that bad. He's got the right idea, Valentine's Day is fun! Why shouldn't we celebrate a little?" Ah, so he was talking to America.

"Well I have nothing against celebrating it it's just that he's so obsessed with sex, it's ridiculous. And I really don't think it's proper to celebrate a day that glorifies mindless sex."

America laughed. "Why not?"

France frowned. Did they really believe Valentine's Day was just about sex? He listened closer.

"Well I think he shows disgrace in the way he acts." Ah, Germany was there too.

"Exactly! He just goes around acing like a fool and no matter whats going on around him, he never takes anything seriously. All he cares about is whats in his pants! He's pretty much useless. You know the only way he came out on top in the war was by claiming he was in the Allies. He just got his ass kicked."

America laughed and Germany made an uncomfortable coughing noise. "Well, I was pretty harsh to him."

America laughed again. "Hey, what's the difference between a Frenchman and a bucket of crap?" He cackled gleefully. "The bucket!"

England gave an approving laugh and France could here others in the room laugh along. "That's pretty good. Ha, you know it's hard to take him seriously."

"Wanna hear more? I know a ton!" America laughed.

There was more laughter but France didn't hear why. He pulled away and sighed. He didn't feel like celebrating any more. He carefully set his flowers down on a table, for no good flowers should be wasted and turned to leave. Stupid England. He thought. Stupid America and Germany. He was used to England's prissy manner but when all of them got together and laughed at him it was something else.

He wondered the halls feeling dejected until he felt a small tug on the back of his coat. He looked back and saw a delightful sight. Little Lichtenstein was standing behind him holding an envelope. He smiled down at her. She had a big bag full of other valentines over her shoulder and was all dressed up for the holiday.

"Mr. France," She said. "This is for you! Happy Valentine's Day."

He took the card and smiled. "Aw, thank you! " He opened the card and was greeted by a sweet little poem about love. He folded it and smiled at her. "This is sweet. Are you giving one to everybody?"

She nodded. "Uh-Huh. I have one in my bag for everybody here. I even sent ones out to people who didn't come."

He admired how kind she was being. "That's fantastic! Really it's a great idea."

She beamed. "Well, good be, Mr. France. I have to go give out the rest of my cards." She hurried off and he took up his wanderings again, a little happier because of the card. He sighed, he should have been used to the stupid jokes the others made but it still bothered him, especially on a day when he had planned to be extra nice to everyone.

He was too hurt to stay and so he turned towards the front doors intending to leave. He was stopped by a voice behind him. Spain was sitting on bannister looking bored. "Hola! Where are you going?"

He looked back. "Hey, I guess I was just going home."

Spain looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Not wanting to burden his friend, he shook his head. "No."

Spain smiled kindly. "Ah, you cannot lie to me, you wear your emotions of your sleeve. I can see something has upset you. Won't you please tell me what's wrong?"

A little surprised France sighed. "Can we talk outside?" Spain hopped down from his perch and followed him out the door. They set off down the street and for a while neither spoke. Spain gave him time to sort out his thoughts.

"Will you tell me now, what's bothering you?" Spain asked once they were a great distance away from he conference building.

France sat dejectedly on a park bench next to him. "Well, I got to the meeting a bit late and over heard everyone talking about me. Normally it wouldn't bother me but I was in such a good mood and I had planned to be super nice to everyone today that it just really hit me."

Spain looked at him with pity. "I see. Yes, they said some very cruel things. I'm sorry you heard them." He sat next to him. "But don't think on it because racist jokes are pretty generic and they pretty much all play to the same tune. The one will work for any country, you just switch out the name."

Still not feeling any better France sighed. "What about what they said about Germany beating me in the war?"

"Ah. . . well that was just England being a bully. Germany took us all by surprise there. You did your best and eventually kicked him out."

"Not without their help." He muttered bitterly. "I haven't been able to do much of anything for years. England always reminds me of that and America thinks I'm some sort of looser who waves a white flag at the first sign of war."

Spain sighed. "Well, that's just dumb. You need to cheer up. You shouldn't care what they think. Look, Romano constantly yells insults at me and they never bother me. You just be happy and celebrate Valentine's Day the way you want to."

France smiled slightly, he knew better than to listen to the others and Spain was always good at cheering people up. "I guess you're right. Do you wanna do something today? We could get Prussia, he shouldn't be alone on Valentine's Day." He stood up quickly and clenched his fists. "Yeah, we're gonna have a great time while all of them are stuck in the stupid meeting! Lets go!"  
Spain laughed easily and followed him.

They found Prussia at Germany's. He was sitting in the basement playing video games and cursing up a storm. "What do you want?" He asked, not looking up from his game and adding a few curse words.

"We were wondering if you'd like to go do something." Spain said. "You aren't too busy are you?"

Prussia set his game down and turned to face them. "Well I do have a lot of important things to do," His hand twitched towards the game control. "But I suppose I could make time. What were you thinking of?"

Spain shrugged, "Why don't we throw a party and show everyone how fun Valentine's Day can be!" He grinned broadly.

Prussia looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't care about Valentine's Day."

"Ah, but we have to do this because everyone was mean to France and we have to show them that they're wrong!"

Prussia thought for a minute. "Oh, so it's revenge."

"Something like that."

"Okay, but why don't we just beat them up?"

"Because that's not always the answer!"

He scowled. "Like hell it isn't. Kick their asses once and they don't do it again."

France laughed. "But it's a holiday so we should celebrate."

Prussia shrugged. "Okay, I'm in. whatever. Where are we gonna do this?"

Spain had apparently thought it all out. "France's house! We do it at one of his mansions. A big elegant party like in the old days."

France smiled, thinking of the massive parties he'd once hosted. "I'd love that!"

"I know you would! We have dancing and music, we could get Austria to play us some!" Prussia

made a noise. "Yes, Austria deal with it."

France smiled again. "Sounds good."

They left and set to work, ordering food and setting up tables. Prussia got little aggressive with the decorating and Spain had to redirect him towards something else but in the end the room looked as elegant and rich as it had three-hundred years ago.

"This place looks almost as awesome as me!" Prussia cried.

Spain clapped. "Absolutely perfect! This will show England and America!"

"And if it doesn't, I'll beat them up!"

"We're counting on it."

France watched his friends happily and sighed. So what if England and America were going to be pricks, he could still throw a mean party. "It looks great, did you call the conference and invite everyone?"

Spain nodded. "All set. Prussia, you have to be nice to Austria tonight."

Prussia hissed. "I do what I want and tonight I don't want to be nice to him."

France ignored them and smiled. "I hope his works cause I want everyone to see that there is more to me and Valentine's Day than mindless sex."

Spain nodded. "If this doesn't show them than nothing will!"

When the guests arrived, Spain had to physically restrain Prussia from attacking Austria before things could move on and France was a little stiff to England and America but they all managed to stay pleasant. (Well, not Prussia) At dinner France got up to make a toast.

"To love and friendship" He cried. "Because friendship is a form of love, I'm giving you all Valentines tonight! You'll get them as you leave the door." He paused and looked around. Everyone seemed so happy and in a good mood and it made him happy. "Well, bon appetit!" He sat down and leaned towards Spain. "This party was a great idea, everyone is having a good time and England and America look guilty."

Spain laughed. "Yep, I'd say this was a good way to get revenge without anyone getting hurt."

He nodded and took a bite. "I'm glad we were able to give everyone a good evening, even if they weren't being nice themselves."

"Yeah, it's a good feeling and I always love partying! You should come to some of our fiestas in Spain."

"I will."

They sat back to enjoy and things went on rather calmly until Prussia got up and yelled: "Tonight, we're gonna drink like it's Oktoberfest!" And that was the end of any and all calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
